Joey & Lauren fic lottery
by everythingjossawitts
Summary: Come inside and pick what numbers you wanna read next ;)


Right to get me back in to the swing of writing, here are a bunch of ideas I've got that I'm debating writing - you guys let me know what you want me to write and I'll do my best ay?! :)

Most of these are one shots, a couple could be multi-chaptered. Let me know what you think. And let me know if there are any previous fics you want me to update.

* * *

1. Lauren and Peter conversation - Summer 2014. She's helping him with a rocky patch with Lola, she's done with Jake. Conversation ends up on her and Joey's failed romance. _"We met at the wrong time. That's what I keep telling myself anyway. I know you didn't see eye to eye, but he loved me. Properly loved. The bits of me he could anyway." She sighed, and the blonde didn't know what to say. "Maybe one day years from now, we'll meet in a cafe in the city somewhere and we could give it another shot." She shrugged. "Who knows."_

2. Joey and a friend's conversation about what he's left behind. - "Always comes down to a girl though don't it Joe? You cut it and run?"... "You know, Lauren is out there somewhere walking around with that gorgeous smile she's got now; she's being the sister and daughter she wants to be, she's living life instead of doing what she was doing before. If this is the price, me not having her, us not being together, then, yeah, I'm good with that. "

3. Lauren phones Joey when Stacey returns to the Square. "All of our hopes are pinned on Abs now. You either end up dead or a mess if you stick around" "You're doing alright though babe. And..." "And I chose to stick around, yeah?"

4. Lauren & Joey text conversation on the day he gets his license back, wondering what would have happened if things had been different that day - "You still being messed around by him?"  
"It's not like that." "But yeah I guess."  
"Hope things work out for you then babe"  
"No you don't but thanks for pretending"  
"I don't wanna see you hurt Lauren. Not again."  
"It won't be like that Joey."  
"I hope so."  
"It won't. I'm better now. And what we had was different"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."

5. Joey & Lauren, Christmas Day 2013. Him asking her to go with him. - "It's this place that is cursed babe, I don't think it's us. Give us a chance, give me a chance and let's go."

6. Joey & Lauren, outside the police station the day Alice gets arrested (imagine it after the Joey & Whitney scene) - "I can't fix this… They won't let me see her, to talk to her… I don't know how to make it better."

7. Lauren. The reasons why she didn't leave with Joey. - "Love is not enough. Not for her. Not for a future. A proper one. Like Bradley didnt get. Like her dad so wants for her. She wants that. A Simple love. Pure love. A love that can make you happy and content. It might not be heart racing, crazy butterflies, can't breath properly, head in spin like it is with him, but it wont be scary or dangerous or complicated. And she thinks, she knows he'll always have a piece of her even if he doesn't believe it, he'll always be special but she's done.

8. Lauren & Joey after Joey finds out Lauren gets sent whisky - "I don't get why you are so mad." "I don't get why you didn't tell me" "I don't get why you care." "Of course I care, it's..."

9. Joey. Conversation with Jack, telling him to accept the guilt he feels but to fight if it's worth it. "I mean you might move on Joe, but if you and Lauren are it..." "Yeah?" "It won't compare." The older Branning shrugged. "Your choice."

10. Lauren/Joey. Joey's Mum shows up, after Alice gets arrested and wants to meet the girl that changed her son.

11. (possibly multi chaptered) April Branning comes to the Square for a flying visit after bitchy voicemails from Max. Lauren adores her. Causes fireworks. "Ahh let me guess... Mousey quiet thing? Alice?" She nodded, confused. "Another Carol, God just want we need." They could see Lauren sat on the bar, smirking at the older blonde "Just me and you as the fun ones then Lauren?" She nodded. "And the blonde? The bitchy twiglet who's been messing with LB?" Lauren's giggle echo'd across the Vic, a surprise sound for many. The attention turned to Joey. "Ahh. It all makes sense. Good looking brooding boy? The ex" She says glancing over her shoulder to her niece, seeing her nod. She held out her hand as Lauren spoke "Say hey to Auntie April, Joey" with laughter in her voice. "Hey darling." April said with a smirk, that her niece mimicked. "Oh I do need to be filled in more, this trip could end up being fun after all."

12. One-shot. For sure. David meets Jac at his callback audition. He's newly single, she's on a break from Tony. Sparks fly.

13. Lauren. Joey and Jake. Comparision. First meeting. First kiss. First I love. The good. The bad. The break-up. The after-math.


End file.
